Redline
REDLINE is more interested in research than war. He will patch up Decepticons only to speed up the destruction of Autobots. He transforms into a futuristic hover ambulance equipped only with minor defenses. He goes 53 mph in hover ambulance mode. Robot mode equipped with minor defenses and goes 25 mph. His known weakness involves getting into the war as a part of the fighting effort. His abilities include general repair and Transformer repair. His most unique trait is a constant dedication to duty even while wishing the war was over. His main goal is to repair Decepticons to end the war so he can do more research for himself. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Redline was created after the third Cybertronian war while there was a noticeable lack of medics. Redline was built in a small lab where he was imbued with the urge to research anything and everything he could. Redline was also programmed to try to find an end to any war but also was created to repair. Redline was brought online and was shortly put to the test. Redline researched all possible ends to wars and rejected all ideas that lead to mass casualties of the Decepticons. After doing exhaustive research, he found that there were very few plausible ways to stop the war while keeping casualties low. For many months, Redline stayed in the lab, working at finding a way to end wars. As Redline spent more and more time researching, he became less and less interested in the goings-on of other Decepticons around him and would sometimes be ridiculed for wanting to end wars peacefully. Redline ignored all the ridicule and kept concentrating on his research. A time came when Redline was needed in combat and so was armed with only minor defenses. Through time, Redline became a dedicated medic but still longed for the time where he could research things in peace. Redline provided superb medical facilities both in the field and back at base. As time went on, Redline became more and more tired of patching up Decepticons only to send them back out into the field again. Redline recruited some lab personnel to help him with more research when he had free time and to do research while he was operating. Later, every time a Decepticon body would need repair, he would grumble about it, saying, "Stop the war already! I can't keep doing this forever!" but he would always do the necessary repair work and send the Decepticon right back out again. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs 2019 * March 14 - "The Ibex Blockade - Decepticons" - The Decepticons have blockaded Ibex Spaceport, and the neutrals have called for help. The Autobots send some of their heavy hitters in answer. * September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" - The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. Players Redline was created and is played by triaxus. References ---- Category:Characters Category:Medics Category:Decepticons Category:OCs Category:Transformers